monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ProviDence/The Side Story (Story Status: Being Fertilized)
Before You Get Excited As of now this story is still in the Fertilization stage (Planning) If I am not able to make it into a visual novel I will try to make it into a story, but if I cant do that... I wish anyone who sees my ideas to adapt them to thier own (don't steal it flat out like even calling your hero Daniel and shit) I am saying this because I know some stories haven't gone finished and I don't want to give any of you empty promises. Learn from my accomplishments not from my failures. Foolish Hero Daniel We follow a young hero named Daniel raised by monsters in hellgondo. Not believing in Ilias he eventually went down the same path as Promestein, he was curious as to why things happened and started to look into them more. Aside from his fondness of knowledge now not being limited by Ilias' teachings daniel began to implement them into his life making his own weapon and tools. Daniel however was different from other humans aside from his abstract mind he was normal, however daniel was almost nothing like a human or monster, he possesed the power to use all four elements without the spirits which came to him naturally. This past is all that daniel knows but not all that there is. Daniel then sets off on a adventure to learn more about his existence. 'The Lust System' *Daniel, not being any ordinary human, is immune to "critical ecstasy" *Being raised by monsters in hellgondo he also doesn't mind "feeding" a monster girl. *Daniel can control his lust due to always having a clear mind. He likes monster girls but like anyone else he doesn't want to die in the process so attacks that can change his lust won't work unless he wants it to. this way if he is going to get eaten or squeezed to death He can still struggle and if he is lucky he might escape even after losing but the chane is slim if its a strong monster *Daniel's Clear mind can counter status aliments that effect his mind, unless you want him to get raped you pervert. *Daniel not being a normal human needs to relieve his "liquids" often or else he turns into a "Very horny werehuman rapist that humps anything resembling a female" or so his friend says. Daniel wonders why this happens to him, This is Daniel's only weakness since he can't control his lust and his mind gets cloudy with only lust which he tries to fight but he never wins this fight *When his lust does grow rampant, Daniel and others around him know since something happens to his physical appearence (maybe a tatoo he had since birth which glows a certain color? but nothing silly like him turning into a werewolf or something like that) *When his lust is at its peak, (the point he cant control it) Daniel's senses get incredibly high, even more then higher level monsters and his physical abilities drasicly increase almost as if his body is being possessed by his own lust, He even gets an immense boost of stamina and endurance ignoring wounds that would even seem fatal while still attacking. This will not stop until daniel is relieved. When he is realieved he has no memory of what has happened Almost as if he was possessed and his mind was put to the side and put to rest. *When Daniel defeats a monster girl Depending who it is Daniel can have sex with her this way she gets fed and daniel gets relieved. Some girls want to since they are hungry or since they like daniel. In a rare occurance they don't want too, daniel wont force them he wants his partner to enjoy it too (even when his lust is at his peak and then he rapes monster girls forcing them to enjoy it using a certain powerful aphrodisiac either from magic or from his own body. *(considering) If Daniel is to be defeated and kept alive instead of just a black screen showing his fate, you can now play as daniel after he is defeated in his new life. Be it he wants to escape or he has grown to like the monstergirl that captured him. More to come later on .... ProviDence (talk) 02:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Providence Category:Blog posts